Lonely no more
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Based on tv/book series. Nate has problems, and so does Jenny Humphrey ugh from brooklyn. Jenny/Nate
1. Chapter 1

Hello my minions of Gossip,

The lack Gossip these days is giving me a migraine, but for those who are like me take a chill pill. You should know by now that I would return besides I have some news about Nate. It seems Nate is not exactly as confused as he makes himself out to be, because I know exactly what he wants. One of my most informative sources modelesque50. Sent me a killer pic of Nate kissing ugh Jenny Humphrey. Maybe our lost puppy has finally found his way home…way to go N.

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2

The return of Nate Archibald

Gossip Girl: Hello Upper East Siders this is your favorite gossip blog reporting to you, and I am sorry for the long wait. I swear, do we really have to take midterms along with every other damn test they give us? Anyway I spy with my little eye a tiger (Nate) about to be released from its cave, and bounce on its prey (Jenny) I know you love it.

Jenny Humphrey sat on the hot city streets of Manhattan with her back facing the wall.

Her face dug into her newest bag which she designed herself trying to hide the tears that are sliding down her face. She wiped her tears determined that she will rise back from all setbacks in her life. She gets up unaware of the person approaching her, and as she turns around knocks into the person. Her books fly out of her hand onto ground as she lands face forward. The looks back to the ground trying to hold back the tears, but she can't anymore.

Voice: Jenny, is that you?

Jenny: Oh! Its you Nate, sorry I am having a bad day.

Nate: It is not your fault Jenny, but you really should not cry.

Jenny: Its just I thought I finally be able to get into one of the meetings.

Nate: I know she is tough, but you should not let her get to you.

Jenny: Thanks, I should be getting home though.

Nate: I will walk you home.

Jenny: Are you sure it's kind of late?

Nate Archibald flashed a smile which in return made Jenny smile, and then he offered his hand. She wiped her tears as she reached for his hand, and then Nate pulled her closer to his body. Jenny's feet buckled under instantly making her begin to collapse to the floor, but Nate quickly caught her. Jenny couldn't help, but be mesmerized by Nate's eyes which were as deep as an Ocean. Nate stared back at her he couldn't explain it, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. The moonlight was doing something to him, Jenny looked amazed even in the dead of the night, and it was driving him crazy. He pushed Jenny to the wall, and lightly pressed his lips on hers instantly shocking Jenny.

Jenny: What was that?

Nate: I didn't mean to…. Jenny I-I.

Jenny: It's ok.

Nate: Sorry... can we just forget that happen?

Jenny: Why?

Jenny looked up at the moon, and the in an instant her lips hit his instantly making Nate's eyes pop.

Gossip Girl: Don't worry more to come I promise, but is Nate rocking the cradle or what?

How will Dan take it? Stay tuned you know this just too good to miss.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl


	3. Chapter 3

From a lord to a maiden

Gossip Girl: Hey people I know you been waiting forever, but first let me say the rise to ultimate glory is long road. If you are ill prepared it can become one that can go either two ways, one a victorious claim to fame, or moderately fast fall to obscurity.

Jenny Humphrey walked though the Humphreys Brooklyn apartment laughing with delight. Her cell is close to her ears, and the attention of her family who is staring at her in disbelief.

Jenny: Well… ok… bye.

She hangs up the phone, and turns around to see everyone staring at her with goofy looking faces.

Jenny: What?

Dan: Jenny, who said you can have boyfriend?

Jenny: Shut up Dan.

Dan: My little sister is growing up too fast.

Jenny: Nah, your just jealous, because Serena dumped your ass.

Dan: Wow! Jenny that was cold, but we both agreed to break it off.

Jenny: Uh-huh.

Dan: Seriously though Jenny, who is the guy?

Jenny: That is a secret.

Jenny ran back into her room grabbed her jacket, and quickly rushed out of the room with her supplies. Flashed a smile to her dad, and her brother as she dashed out of the door onto the streets of Brooklyn. Dan shook his head as he realized that Jenny dropped her cell, and turned to his dad.

Rufus: She forgot her cell again.

Dan: Yeah dad, I'll go look for her.

Dan walked out of the apartment, down the stairs, and onto the streets with Jenny's cell on hand. Dan was in deep thought, and jumped when he felt someone tap him making him instantly jump.

Dan: Oh! Vanessa it's you.

Vanessa: Waiting for an important call or what?

Dan: Sorry ! Jenny has been getting secret calls, and she left her cell at home today.

Vanessa pulled the cell out of his hands, and peaked at received calls only to be hurt in the end.

Dan: Nate Archibald.

Vanessa: What a surprise.

Dan: I have to go.

Vanessa: Don't make this any bigger then it is Dan.

Dan: Oh ! I won't.

Gossip Girl: Come on you did not expect to spill all the beans now did you? You know I never disappoint, but it looks like Nate is in for a whole world of trouble. Do you think Nate is on his death bed or what? Will Vanessa finally join the dark side?

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl


End file.
